Outra Coisa
by PsychoYuno
Summary: Brick se lembra de uma coisa que ele fez em Blossom durante uma luta quando ambos eram menores. E agora ele quer fazer isso de novo, apenas com algumas modificações básicas. One-shot.


**Eu não possuo o cartoon Powerpuff Girls. **

**Se os corpos deles são iguais ao cartoon ou se são que nem os dos seres humanos normais, fica para o gosto de cada um. Você imagina do jeito que quiser!**

* * *

A cidade de Townsville! Neste dia, o céu estava limpo e nenhuma nuvenzinha ousava estragar isso. Praticamente todos os habitantes estavam neste exato momento admirando o lindo céu de verão.

Então duas listras neon resolveram atrapalhar a admiração.

A garota que vestia bata cor-de-rosa e shorts jeans chutou a cara do garoto de regata vermelha e bermuda jeans, que retribuiu este belo chute com um merecido soco na barriga. Blossom levou um momento para tomar uma lufada de ar desesperada enquanto Brick sorria aquele sorriso estúpido e cruzava os braços.

–Não está tendo um bom dia, hein Blossy? –Ele perguntou e, Deus, aquele tom arrogante dele a irritava mais do que tudo.

–Ninguém pode ter um bom dia quando olha para a sua cara, Brick. –Ela retrucou se preparando para atirar nele um raio laser. É claro que ele percebeu isso e se preparou também, e antes que o laser dela sequer encostasse nele, os dois lasers se chocaram um com o outro.

As Powerpuffs nunca souberam como vencer uma batalha contra os Rowdyruffs. Os seis simplesmente lutavam até ficarem cansados. Ninguém nunca ganhava ou perdia. E em algumas batalhas as duas equipes demoravam a se cansar. Muito.

"Combate corpo a corpo nunca funcionou muito bem", Brick pensou, fitando a menina. "E ela parece ter praticamente os mesmos poderes que eu... JÁ SEI!"

–Pegue-me se puder, Blossom. –Ele disse e depois desapareceu pelo céu, deixando aquela listra vermelha no caminho que ele fazia.

–Eu não vou jogar seus jogos ridículos, Brick! –Blossom gritou furiosa, mas foi atrás dele de qualquer maneira.

Ela voou perseguindo a listra antes que a mesma desaparecesse e descobriu que a mesma levava ao topo de um prédio. Blossom parou por um momento, avaliando ao redor. Não havia ninguém. E também havia algo familiar no prédio, algo que estava bem na _ponta da língua_, mas ainda assim ela não sabia dizer o que era...

–Você se lembra deste lugar, Bloss? –Era a voz de Brick agora, surgindo de trás dela. A garota se virou num único movimento, olhando com raiva para o menino.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele disse, continuando a sorrir:

–Aqui é o lugar onde meus irmãos e eu esmagamos vocês. Aqui é o lugar onde você e suas irmãs nos derrotaram pela segunda vez. E aqui é o lugar em que eu cuspi em você!

Blossom coloriu com este último comentário e Brick riu da humilhação dela.

Talvez fora por causa de seu momento desconcertado que ela não tenha percebido quando ele avançou em direção a ela. Os dois caíram no chão com um baque e ele rapidamente colocou as pernas na cintura dela e segurou os braços dela ao lado do corpo, exatamente como na última vez em que eles estiveram aqui e, oh, fazia muitos anos.

–ME SOLTE! –Blossom ordenou se debatendo, não obtendo sucesso algum em sua pequena luta. –E o que você pretende fazer agora? Cuspir em mim de novo? –Ela rosnou enfurecida.

Brick se aproximou dela e ela arregalou os olhos com a proximidade de rostos. Ele sussurrou em resposta:

–Outra coisa que envolve saliva. –E a beijou.

E o beijo dele era tão bom, que ela nem ligou, só se importou em corresponder.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ele olhou para ela esperando ansioso por sua próxima reação, mas os olhos dela estavam apertados. Então ela suspirou e disse, abrindo os brilhantes olhos cor-de-rosa para encará-lo:

–Diga isso a alguém e eu te mato.

Brick riu e se levantou, Blossom indo logo depois dele.

–Claro que vai. –Ele respondeu sarcasticamente sorrindo aquele maldito sorriso.

–E Brick, por favor, não perturbe Townsville, só por hoje, tudo bem? –Ela pediu.

–O que eu ganho com isso? –Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo.

Blossom passou por ele e, por um segundo, Brick achou que ela iria ignorá-lo, mas ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou em resposta:

–Uma coisa que envolve saliva.

E voou.

* * *

**E foi isso, mais uma das centenas de one-shots que eu escrevi para este par. Estarei postando mais em breve!**


End file.
